


April Showers

by petitfleur (moonfleur)



Series: Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/petitfleur
Summary: Spring comes early that year.





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the #00ftober challenge. It started off as a drabble for the Day 1 prompt (Spring) but I guess it kinda works for Day 2 too :)

He feels it starting, and it always starts the same way - with the creatures in the earth starting to move, their months-long slumber washing away with the slowly rising temperatures. The insects, he’s realised, are always the first, daring to leave the warmth of their burrows to explore the surface and he feels a small part of him start to fade. Start to, but not really completely. His extremities are always the first to go, the parts of him furthest away from the coolness of his heart, he loses to the ever growing heat first. It’s a game they always play, how much will he give each time, before he loses, and he always loses. He has to, not that he could have won against him anyway.

_ You’re eager this time Jaemin _, he hears the other whisper as their fingertips brush against each other, tendrils of warmth curling over the parts that have made contact with each other.

_ I missed you. _ He hears the other chuckle at his words, arms already pulling back as he tries to widen the distance between them. But Jaemin doesn’t want that, so he hooks his pinky around the other’s tugging him gently back into his space, just close enough. He hears the other’s gasp, feels the warmth of his breath across his face, so he turns away. Just enough.

_ I see you often though _, the other whispers back in reply, tugging him along the path. Their path; the route they always take at this time every year. Right now they’re at the start of it, a little clearing in the middle of the forest that surrounds their land. Around them he hears the movement of the woodland creatures, the small ones especially, as they start to make their way above ground.

He points out the few he spots, bunnies and possums, as they dash across their path sparing them barely a glance. _ They love you, Jeno. They always come out when you’re around, but they hide whenever they see me. _ He’s sulky because he wants to play with the animals too but they’ve never approached him, not in all the times he’s traversed this path. Jeno senses his change in mood and slips his hand fully into his, interlacing their fingers Jaemin feels warmth spread up his arm, it tingles a little but he ignores it. Instead, he looks up at Jeno who’s smiling at him and it’s almost as if he can feel the warmth of the sun on his face but he smiles back and squeezes his hand. They keep walking.

They make it through the woods, with the larger animals starting to stir as they approach the edge. Jaemin is sure he spotted a bear at one point, tugging excitedly at Jeno’s hand as he points at the fast-disappearing silhouette. Jeno just laughs at him, the sound like the chirping of birds in the morning and Jaemin relishes in it until something else catches his attention - water. He whips his head toward the sound just as his feet crunch onto sand instead of dirt and he smiles; they’re at his favourite part of the path, the ocean. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Jeno tugs on his arm, pulling him closer towards the water. _ I’ll race you _, he says and then takes off without another word. Laughing Jaemin follows after him, ignoring the way the warmth is now creeping further up his arm and towards his chest. He chases Jeno all the way to the water line, obviously losing, Jeno would have won without the head start anyway and they both know it. Jeno gives him a knowing smile, the only warning he gets before he is unceremoniously shoved into the crashing waves. The water is cold, but the places that Jeno has touched are warm on his body, and the cold can do nothing against it.

Spluttering, he surfaces and pulls Jeno into the water with him, his arm curling subconsciously around Jeno’s waist as he tugs him closer. It’s only when their faces are barely a breath apart that he realises and releases his grip on the other. But it’s too late, he can already feel the tendrils of warmth travel up his other arm and he knows their time is almost up. Jeno knows too, if the fading smile on his face is any indication, so he reaches for him again. What does it matter at this point anyway? Jeno looks at him in confusion when he laces their fingers together again, almost moving to pull away but he says _ let’s go home _, and Jeno follows.

The end of the path takes them back into the city, and he lets the cool city breeze wrap itself around him for the last time before he allows Jeno to take him home. He steps inside, hand still in Jeno’s and he knows this is it, can feel it in the tendrils of warmth wrapping around his chest, his heart. The door closes behind him and Jeno pushes him up against it, hooking his arms around his neck, even as Jaemin circles his around Jeno’s waist bringing him closer still. 

_ You really are eager this time, _ Jeno whispers in his ear, warm breath tickling the side of his neck. _ But for what it’s worth, I missed you too _.

Jaemin pulls back, eyebrows raised in mock skepticism even as he feels the warmth well and truly settle in his chest. Jeno just laughs, as he brings a hand down to trail his fingers gently down the side of his jaw, flowers of warmth blooming at every touch.

_ You know I do, _ Jeno laughs before leaning in, warm breath ghosting across his lips. _ I love you, you know. _

Jaemin smiles. _ I know, I love you too _. And kisses him.

❖

Spring comes early that year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know your theories in the comments because I wanna know what you got from this. Also, this is my first time writing NCT and writing something this /abstract/ so let me know what you think~ 
> 
> ❆ [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_)  
❆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_)


End file.
